


Down for you

by Anthony_is_tired



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_is_tired/pseuds/Anthony_is_tired
Summary: After being dragged to a party by one Luz Noceda, Amity is very annoyed.Especially since a brown haired boy kept hogging Luz all night.--------I need better time management, my teachers probs hate me
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Jerbo & King
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	Down for you

_**Woah, im posting again even tho i should be doing school work? Yes, yes i am, and i know im gonna get in trouble and will probably be taken off of the spanish program but FRICK IT IM GONNA SPEEDRUN MY STUFF** _

_**I also need a break from a not angsty, 100% totally no sadness not clickbait lumity fanfic I'm writing and i needed a break from it because of how sad the plot i- i mean great. Yeah, lets roll with that.** _

_**Song is Down For You by Cosmo’s Midnight,Ruel. Enjoy!!** _

* * *

_You said we'd just drop by but, I wasn't invited_

_You'd already decided_

_That I was coming too_

‘We’d just drop by Willow’s house’, she said. ‘It’ll be fun’, she said.

But what her girlfriend didn’t say, was that this was all a plot for her to attend some stupid party instead of studying for a test this week. And when confronted, Luz would just say “You’ve been working all week, you need a break mi amor. Besides, I promised everyone you’d come.”

It was annoying, really it was.

She ran a hand through her hair, uninterested. Her parents will literally have her head for this. Scoffing, she looked down at the red cup filled with punch in her hand. She’s sure it’s been spiked so she doesn’t even bother. Looking up, her eyes scanned the room for her girlfriend in the crowd of drunk students

_I can't stand all these people_

_All trying to please you_

_They don't even see you_

_The way I do_

Her eyes landed on the human, She smiled before noticing her talking to some guy with brown hair. Luz laughs at something he said. She recognizes him as an Abominations and Plants student who had graduated last year. Amity’s brows furrow as something wells up in her chest. She didn't notice her grip tightening on the cup until the drink had spilled over her clenched hand, surprising the witch, who sighed at the sight of this. Moving through the crowd, she walks into the bathroom and washes her hands.

The image of Luz talking to the guy stayed in Amity’s mind, and the feeling in her chest strengthened as she turned off the faucet.

_Two AM, haven't left_

_No one cares, just me, I guess_

_But I can't leave you_

She rubbed her temple as she stepped out of the bathroom and back into the main room. She glances at a clock placed on a nearby wall, clicking her tongue when noticing it was 2am. Looking around the room she has a feeling everybody knows, but didn’t really care. 

Yeah, she’s so doomed when her parents find out. 

Sure, the twins are covering for her, but the probability of that failing is...very high. And she doesn’t want to take any chances. This being said, a part of her wanted to leave right now

But then she looks at the direction Luz was in and felt her shoulders relax as if a burden was released from her grasp when she sees the man had left and Luz was in turn talking to Willow and Gus.

….that is until he came back with drinks in hand. Juice, most likely, because Luz immediately drank it when he gave her one.Then the feeling in her chest had returned. Okay, maybe she won't leave just yet. 

_I wasn't gonna say nothing_

_But I'm about to break something_

_How you gonna take all of my time_

That’s how she found herself clenching her fist once again, her nail piercing her hand to the point it left a slight bruise. Not that she cared. She was too busy glaring daggers at the man who was laughing beside her human.

‘What am i doing? He’s clearly too old for Luz. there’s no way he’s interested in her.’ She thought to herself. Yet that still doesn’t help the fact she feels like punching the nearest wall.

Then she felt someone tap her shoulder.

“Hey, you okay?”

Turning around, she saw Boscha looking at her in concern. She gave her a small smile.

“Yeah, just..tired, is all. It’s pretty late.. And we have a test on friday” She lied. The three eyed girl hummed at the clock before looking at Amity once again. But instead of finding her looking at her, She found Amity staring at something from across the room. Following her line of sight, she saw Luz, Willow, and Gus talking to Jerbo. Catching up, no less. Her gaze fixes onto the green haired girl and watches a color of emotions play on her face. She gives an amused chuckle before patting her on the back, startling the girl. She looked back at Boscha who was already walking away, muttering something along the lines of “Dumb lesbian” she looks back at Luz and watches as she slings an arm over the boy’s shoulder as Willow takes a group selfie on her scroll.

_You know that I hate this place_

_But if you wanna stay, I do too_

She bites the inside of her cheek as her brows tie into a knot. The group looks at the scroll to see the picture and they all laugh, including Luz. And that sound, that wonderful sound, was enough to calm Amity’s nerves. 

‘At least she’s having fun’ She thought, a small smile gracing her lips. ‘That makes one of us’ She thought as the boy turned to talk to Luz once again. This made her smile falter.

She wants to grab Luz’s hand and drag her out of here, she really does, but Luz looked so happy and at peace. Who was Amity to ruin that for her? But she really needs to study and she needs to get him away from her. She sighed. Looking down at the floor, failing to notice Boscha whispering in Willow’s ear, and the Plant girl looking at Amity in amusement.

_We'll let the night turn to day_

_Yeah, I'm down either way_

_'Cause I'm so down for you_

Looking up, she notices the group had suddenly vanished. She looked around, trying to find them, when she heard footsteps from behind. Turning around, she found the group walking towards her while talking to each other. She sighs happily seeing Luz with them, and blankly stared at the brown haired boy now approaching her. She clenches her fist again, anger building up inside of her.

“Ami! There you are!” Luz’s voice breaks her out of her thoughts. She blushes as the human wraps her arms around her waist “we’ve been looking for you!” Before she could return the gesture, the human had pulled away much to the witch’s chagrin. She smiles sheepishly at the latina.

“Sorry, I had to use the bathroom” It’s.. not particularly a lie since she did. But that was after she had basically crushed her cup after watching Luz interact with the brown haired man. Her girlfriend nods, a grin on her face. And Amity’s sure her legs are noodles right now.

_And I don't have the patience_

_For akward conversations_

_And all of these blank faces_

"Anywho! Amity, meet Jerbo!" Luz suddenly exclaimed, pointing to the guy she had been talking to all night. Amity tensed as they made eye contact. "Hello Amity, I've heard a lot about you from Luz. You were the top student of the abominations track freshmen year in hexside, right?" He asks politely, extending his hand for her to shake. She was so tempted to slap it away and wipe the smile off of his face. But with Luz practically bouncing in excitement, she couldn't do so. 

"Yes… It's.. A pleasure to meet you" It really isn't. She forces a smile as she shakes his hand. She might need soap for this. Jerbo nods as he pulls his hand away. Luz was smiling widely. "Aweeee look at my girlfriend and one of my oldest friends getting along together!" Amity blushed before looking at her teasingly "Oh? So I don't get along well with Willow and Gus then?" Luz laughed "You know what I meant querida" 

"Okay, as much as this is cute, I think me and Gus would prefer it if you don't flirt right now" Willow cut in making the two go red. Gus laughed at this and so did Jerbo. 

"S-shut up Willow. Go make out with Boscha or something." Amity muttered in embarrassment 

Willow pinked at the mention of the three eyed girl and looked away. This made Amity smirk. Finally, she can tease Willow about something for once. Luz chuckled at this as she held Amity's hand

_I should leave, I haven't yet_

_But when you smile, I just forget_

_I can stay a while I guess_

As the group chatted with eachother (Amity made sure not to speak to Jerbo as much as possible), Amity couldn't help but feel anxious of how late it is. She glanced at the clock once again, it's 3AM. How comforting. 

She looks back at her girlfriend and frowns upon seeing her playfully teasing Jerbo for something. He visibly pinks at something she said and Amity felt her heart drop. 

Willow noticed this and sighed. 

"Hey Jerbo, Gus, Can you come with me for a second?" 

The two males look at Willow curiously before shrugging. Willow walks away with both of them in tow, and Amity is grateful for that. Now it's just her and Luz, she felt the human squeeze her hand making her look at her.

"Hey..um.." She starts nervously. "I noticed how tense you were throughout the whole party. I-if this is because I dragged you here I'm really sorry, I just… you were working so hard and I know how much your grades matter to you but I didn't want you to overwork yourself. You just never take care of yourself during these times and I was worried.." Luz admitted sadly. Amity's brows furrowed as she continued ".. It is pretty late.. A-and I know you might get in trouble so... If you want, we could go home?" Amity stared at her girlfriend in surprise. She's giving her an out? That was sweet on her part, she always was considerate. She pursed her lips as she considered this. Then she remembered how happy Luz looked talking to other people, the way she brightened when running into someone she knew, she was having a blast and Amity can't mess that up. She just can't. It's the last thing she would ever want to do. So she shakes her head as she kisses the back of Luz's palm. 

"I can stay a while, mi corazón" 

This made the human flustered and she made a small 'eep' sound. So she said it right then? She smirked as Luz stuttered in shock. 

"I- when--how- how did you learn Spanish?!" 

She shrugs, a smug smile plastered on her face

"I have my ways" 

Her girlfriend chuckles at her vague answer, face still red, as she gives her hand a Hard squeeze. 

_I wasn't gon' say nothing._

_But I'm about to break something._

_How you gonna take all of my time?_

_You know that I Hate this place, but if you wanna stay, I do too_

Then they noticed Jerbo Willow and Gus return, holding more drinks. Willow hands Amity some juice which she gladly takes a drink of. Jerbo also gave Luz a cup and the Latina thanked him politely. 

The five of them walked to a table concealed into the corner, fit for five people. It's convenient that it's there. They sat down and began chatting about their days, how they like the party so far, and somewhere along the line, stories of when they were younger. 

"Ooh! Remember that time we fought that weird monster on my first day at hexside?" 

"Ofcourse I do! That was the day we became multi-track students!" Jerbo replied, reminiscing in the past

"Aside from us almost dying and Luz being put in the detention track, it was an eventful day." Willow added 

"Oh, that reminds me! While I was in the secret passages, I saw Amity giving herself a pep-talk. Still don't know what it was about so… Care to enlighten me mi Vida?" she asked with a sly smile, slightly tilting her head as she places her chin on her hand. And Amity resembled a tomato now. 

"I-it's not important." She muttered. The group looked at her knowingly before continuing the conversation. 

_We'll let the night turn to day, but I'm down either way_

_'Cuz im so down for you_

_I'm so down for you_

_So down for you_

_For you_

_I'm so down for you_

_So down for you_

_For you_

They all truly enjoyed their time together, even Amity who was just considering sneaking out the bathroom window not too long ago. (Still not amused with Jerbo though, No surprise there) 

It was about 3:45AM when they decided that they've had enough partying. 

The group decided to walk home together, they would drop Gus off first, then Willow, then Amity, then Luz and Jerbo. 

Amity did not like that. 

But she can't really argue, she doesn't want to ruin her girlfriend's night so she lets it happen. 

_You know that I hate this place, but if you wanna stay, I do too_

After dropping Gus and Willow off, the remaining three walked in silence. The only sound being their footsteps and the occasional carriages trotting pass them. 

Luz, unable to deal with the akwardness, decided to start up some small talk. 

"Sooo… Jerbo, where are we dropping you off?" she asks, making Jerbo perk up

Jerbo's cheeks lightly dust pink as he looks ahead at the road. His mouth opens and closes as if he was considering telling them something, before sighing.

"I..need to go to...Blight Manor."

Amity froze at that. 

"Wait. What?" She asks. She and Luz stop walking, both perplexed by this statement. Jerbo chuckles nervously as he kicks a nearby rock. 

_We'll let the night turn to day_

_But I'm down either way_

_'Cuz…_

Suddenly, Luz's widened as if she just discovered something. Her mouth makes an, 'o' shape before she squeals and Amity couldn't be more confused. Jerbo smiles in embarrassment as he looks away. 

"Oh My God oh my God oh my God oh my God! It's happening!" Amity raised an eyebrow at her human

"What's happening?" Luz, practically radiating happiness, placed her hands on Amity's shoulder

"Okay, context, Jerbo over here has a crush on a specific someone in your family. I'm not inclined to tell you, so you'll just have to guess!" 

Amity skeptically looked at Jerbo before thinking hard. Who could he like from her family? It can't be Emira, she's dating Viney and she also heard that Jerbo was friends with Viney so there's no doubt he knows about her and Emira, and it can't be her because there are a million reasons why so that would leave…. 

Wait. 

"You like Edric?!" She asks, Really? Jerbo and Edric? She did not see THAT coming.

Jerbo Rubs his arm, nodding. But Amity couldn't help but feel like there's something more than that. But she'd rather not pry into his personal life. 

Luz grins like a maniac before grabbing Jerbo's hand

"Ah, love is in the air! Well we better start walking, Jerbo has to sweep Edric off his feet!" Luz says dramatically, dragging Jerbo who was so red someone might mistake him for having a fever. Amity stood there dumbfounded by this new information.

Then she realized, she had been jealous of Jerbo this whole night just because he was talking to Luz. But all this time, he was pining for Edric! Her brother! Her ears drop in shame and maybe a bit of embarrassment. 

"Hey Ami! You coming?" She heard Luz call from afar. She shakes her head as she calls back

"Yep! Coming!" Luz doesn't need to know about this whole jealousy thing, Right? 

But little did she know, Oblivious Luz Noceda wasn't as Oblivious as she thought. She better be prepared for some teasing the next time the two are alone in her secret hide out. 

_I'm so down for you_

**BONUS**

When Jerbo and Amity reached Blight Manor and after Amity snuck Jerbo in, She contently walked towards her room. The moment she steps in she kicks off her shoes and flopped onto her bed. She looked at the direction of her desk and considered studying but decided not to.The lights were off since she didn't bother opening them. 

Until suddenly, the lights were open and Amity sits up. In the corner of the room she notices a chair and froze upon realizing who was there.

"Care to explain where you were?"

There sat Alador Blight, legs crossed as he stared at her daughter who waved awkwardly. 

".... Heyyy daddddd….. You look great this evening!" The latter raises an eyebrow

"I'm not hearing an answer." He taps his finger on the armrest as he watches her daughter think of an excuse

"I-I was studying with Boscha!" 

Her father summons his scroll and shows a post in which Boscha was partying with her gang.

"Care to try again?" Amity gulps 

"Is mom home? Please tell me she isn't, if she is please don't tell her this happened?" She pleaded, her father was always the easygoing one between him her mother. So it was worth the shot. 

Alador sighed at his daughter's antics. 'Teenagers.' he thought before leaving the room. Leaving a panicking Amity to think he's telling her mom. 

He knows how Barbaric his wife is, and He knows how they fear her,He also knows how Amity needs to take care of herself more and that this whole party thing was probably planned by her girlfriend. (Yes, he knows about Luz, Amity ain't subtle) So He isn't telling Odalia, Not even for the life of him. but he supposes he'll let his daughter suffer with the anxiety for a while, yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Can we get an F in the Comments for amity


End file.
